Hallie Lilly Potter
by bunni23
Summary: Harry Potter is Hallie Potter! What happenes if year 5 happened before year 4? What happens when Sirius dies and Hallie seeks comfort in Draco's arms? And what happens when Cedric Diggory has his eye on an already taken Hallie Potter? HxD Caution: Contain


**Hagrid had led Hallie into the Forbidden Forest claiming to know what the first task was, and to Hallie Potter's great dismay it was Dragons.**

Once Hallie saw that the first task was dragons, she tore off and raced up to the castle and down to the Slytherian dungeons.

"Mudblood." She shrieked at the portrait that guarded the dungeons. It simply scowled at her and then reluctantly let her inside. Once inside Hallie ran up the stairs as fast as she possibly could; taking them two at a time, up to Draco's private room. "Hallie Potter." She gasped out, activating the voice security lock door. The door clicked open and she wrenched it open and flew in like the hounds out of hell.

Malfoy jumped up when the door was suddenly wrenched open, and his disheveled looking girlfriend flew in.

"Hallie?" he said, standing up from his bed. She wasted no time in flying into his warm, safe arms and burying her face in his chest, crying uncontrollable; like that dreadful night last year when Sirius had disappeared behind the veil of no return. **(Is that the name of the veil?)**

Draco wrapped his arms around her shaking form. It scared him that she was like this, the last time she was like this was when her godfather had died.

"Hallie, baby, what's wrong what did you find out?" he said as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"Oh god Dray, I'm going to die!" she cried harder into his chest. Draco's eyes widened and he ushered her to sit on his bed where he sat next to her, taking her in his arms.

"What do you mean?" he asked as calmly as he could. Just the thought of her dying made his throat go dry, and made him fell as if he had to vomit.

"IwaswithHagridandheledmetotheForbiddenForestandthenthereweredragonsrealfirebreathingdragonsandthatsthefirsttaskwehavetogetaroundfireblowingdragonsandohmygodimgoingtodie." Hallie said all in one breathe.

"Slow down, and take deep breaths." He said as she obeyed him and visibly took deep breaths "Good, now tell me over again what is going on."

Hallie took a deep breathe "Okay. I was with Hagrid and he led me to the Forbidden Forest and then there were dragons, real fire blowing dragons. That's the first task; we have to get by fire blowing dragons!" She said; eyes wide and full of terror. "Draco, I can't do this! I'm going to get killed, I'm going to die and and then I'll never see you again!" Hallie burst into a fresh fit of tears. Draco's face paled dragons? OH my god, what are they playing at?...Dragons?

"Hallie, do you trust me?" Draco asked, pulling her onto his lap.

"Yeah." Hallie mumbled into his muscular shoulder.

"Hallie look at me." He commanded. Hallie looked up into his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I trust you, I trust you with all my heart." She said, her eyes never leaving his beautiful silver ones. Draco smiled and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Good. Now I promise you that no matter what, I will always be here for you. I won't let anything happen to you, not if I can help it." He said still holding her gaze with his own. "I love you too much to let you get hurt."

"Oh Dray." Hallie cried out and kissed him passionately. "Mmm, I love you."

Draco smiled into the kiss at hearing those three words from her.

He cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss. A few minuets later he broke the kiss and stroked her long ebony hair, as she snuggled into his arms.

"Feel better?" He asked softly.

"Yes, thank you." She whispered into his strong chest. Draco smiled and kissed her on the forehead, over her lightning shaped scar.

"Come on love, let's get some sleep now. Tomorrow we have to figure out what to do about the dragons." He said as he stood up with her in his arms. He softly lowered her onto the bed. He then walked over to his closed; looking for something to give to Hallie to wear, he grabbed the first thing that he could, which was a green button up dress shirt. Draco was about to turn around when strong but soft arms clasped together around his waist and bare flesh was pressed up against his strong back. As he felt kisses being laid on his back, he realized what was pressed tightly pressed up against his back, Hallie's bare breasts.

"Hallie?" Draco whispered as she sucked on his neck. He turned around in her arms to look at her, and he almost wished he hadn't. He felt his jaw drop and his manhood harden at the sight of her standing there with her arms still around him and a completely, beautifully naked body along with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Hallie, what are you doing?" he asked quietly. He couldn't help but let his eyes linger at her beautiful, full, C sized breasts.

"Why kissing you of course." She innocently replied, and wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him on the lips. Draco wrapped his arms around her bare waist, as the kiss went on. His tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she accepted without hesitation. Hallie moaned as his tongue plundered her mouth and grazed the roof of her mouth. Several seconds later and they both broke apart from the heated kiss, due to lack of oxygen.

"Dray please." Hallie begged, her eyes dark green with lust and love, meant only for him.

"Hallie are you sure, because I am perfectly content with just holding you in my arms all night." Draco said, his hands unknowingly stroking the smooth, soft flesh of her waist.

"Yes Dray, please make love to me." She said, pushing her body closer to him so that she could feel all of him. It didn't take much more than that to convince him. He scooped her up into his arms, causing her to squeal in surprise and carried her to his bed, where he gently set laid her down. He climbed on the bed and straddled her waist, being careful to support his weight as to not crush her.

Draco lowered his head to hers and kissed her as his hands crept up her stomach and cupped her breasts in his hands. Hallie broke the kiss to moan loudly. Draco smirked at her and lowered his head to her breast and captured a hard nipple in his mouth. She gasped and arched her back, offering more of her breast to him. He brought his hand up to cup her other breast and started kneading and fondling it, he smiled into her breast as he revealed in the fact that her breasts fit so perfectly into his hands. He bit down softly on her nipple and then ran his tongue over the bite, making Hallie cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Draco." She moaned. Draco left her breast and met her lips with fiery passion. One of his hands trailed down her stomach, and Hallie's breath hitched when his fingers brushed against her wet womanhood. He moved his fingers over her tiny pearl, making her moan and arch her back higher this time. He pressed his fingers against her opening, and slowly inserted one digit into her tightness. Hallie cried out at the unfamiliar intrusion and the moaned in pleasure as his extremely skilled fingers played around inside her. Draco groaned at her wetness and tightness. She was so tight he wondered if she was a virgin and if he would fit inside her. He inserted another finger into her and began a rhythm of thrusting them in and out.

Hallie moaned and withered underneath him, feeling something building in the pit of her stomach. And just when she felt as if she was about to die he stopped. She whimpered at the lost of contact but then let out a short scream as she felt his tongue slide into her.

"Oh god Dray!" Hallie moaned loudly. Draco then pressed his lips against her opening and sucked hard. Hallie cried out Draco's name as something inside her exploded.

"God you taste good." Draco groaned as he licked her sweet honey clean.

Draco looked up at her and felt his manhood grow almost painfully erect at the sight of her. Hallie looked like an angel, with her long waist length raven hair fanned out beneath her, her full breasts heaving up and down as she try and catch her breath, and her face held a cute blush along with her lightning scar glistening in the light. He moved up her body and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You okay?" he asked stroking her sweaty hair.

"Yea, that was……..WOW." Hallie smiled up at him. Draco smiled down at her and kissed her on the lips again, he deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue into her eager mouth. Draco let out a loud groan when Hallie grinded her hips into his. Her hand's slowly made their way to the waistband of his black pajama pants and tugged them down to his ankles, which he kicked off. She couldn't help but notice the large bulge in the front of his boxers; she lightly grazed her fingertips over the bulge. Draco shivered and he broke the kiss and grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"Hallie, are……are you a virgin?" Draco asked, tenderly brushing away a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Yes, of course I'm a virgin." She said. Draco felt his heart beat faster, she truly trust and love him with her whole heart, to give him her virginity.

"Hallie, I'm not a….." he said now feeling shameful at his sexual history.

"I know Dray and its okay I don't care because I love you for you." She said lightly kissing him.

Hallie giggled "Besides, you know what to do, and well I kinda don't know." She admitted.

"Well then, maybe I can teach you, and when I get done with you tonight, well let's just say that I won't let you leave until you're an expert. And that's a promise." He whispered into her era, and gave her his famous Malfoy smirk. Hallie shivered and moaned at his promise of making love all night. Feeling a little more confident and bold, she grabbed the top of his boxers.

"Well you can't keep that promise until you take these off." She said tugging them down to just above his hard, erect member.

"Eager little minx." Draco said and pulled his boxers down all the way down and flung them to the floor; joining the rest of their clothing.

Hallie gasped and her eyes widened at his beautiful; huge manhood.

"You're Huge! Are they all supposed to be this big?" she asked innocently. Draco chuckled at his innocent girlfriends question and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Thank you, but no I'm a little bigger than average." He smirked.

"Just how big are you?" She asked eyes still wide. Goddamn I'm such an idiot, how the hell would he know? Hallie thought to her self and felt like hitting herself on the head.

"11 inches." He said his smirk still big.

"11 inches, I don't think it will fit inside of me." She stated, worried.

"Do you still want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, more than anything, but I'm just a little scared." She admitted, looking into his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't willingly hurt you, right?" he asked, already knowing the answer but he still wanted to confirm it.

"Yes I know, I trust you." She said smiling slightly.

"Don't worry, I will be right here" He said tenderly, and interlaced their hands.

"Ready?" he asked, and she nodded her head yes.

"Wait." Hallie said, and she made a movement with her hand and her want appeared in it. She pointed her wand at her flat, firm stomach and whispered something that he could not hear. She waited for a few seconds just staring at her stomach, finally when she felt a cold sensation through her she smiled and looked up at him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"It was a birth control spell I learned and mastered last week. It makes it so we can't conceive when I put the spell on myself, don't worry I know for sure that it worked cause I felt it." She said smiling up at him. Draco felt like hitting his head against the wall, they had almost had unprotected sex, and because they are both very powerful witches and wizards and because they are each heir to their houses founding father/mother they would mostly likely conceive a child instantly. He had forgot about that and almost ruined Hallie's future, but the worst part was that he wouldn't mind if she got pregnant, it made his heart flutter at the thought of fathering her child, no their child. Thank god for Hallie always being level headed.

"Oh Hallie, I'm so sorry I forgot about protection." Draco said, still feeling guilty about liking the idea of having a child with her at this age.

"It's fine, I love you." She said sitting up and kissing him reassuringly on the lips.

"Ready?" Draco asked again, and Hallie nodded yes again.

"This is going to hurt, but I'll go slowly so it won't hurt as bad." He whispered. Draco freed one hand from hers and grabbed his erection in one hand and positioned himself at her entrance. Hallie moaned as he slowly rubbed his manhood up and down her entrance without penetrating her. He pressed the tip into her until he reached her virginity.

"I love you." He said as he plunged forward and taking her virginity. Hallie's body arched on its own; driving him deeper inside, she screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain. He entwined their hands again and he moved slowly with in her. The pain wasn't as bad she expected and it was nearly gone now with each of his thrusts. After making sure she was no longer in pain, he pulled nearly all the way out, and then slammed back into her. Hallie moaned, wrapped her legs around his waist and raised her hips as he thrust into her, causing him to slide in deeper and harder.

"Uh, Draco faster…..oh god yes…faster." Hallie moaned out. Draco complied with her wishes and pounded into her faster and faster until he had her screaming his name at the top of her lungs at her orgasm. A few minuets later Draco had reached his orgasm and his seed filled her; he kept pumping into her until he emptied all of his seed into her. He collapsed lightly on top of her, spent just as she was. Once their breathing returned to normal, Draco flipped them so that she was lying cuddled on top of him.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck with his face.

"I love you, Hallie Lilly Potter." Draco whispered into her neck. Hallie smiled and placed a light kiss on his neck.

"I love you too Draco Darien Malfoy, always…."

"And Forever." He finished for her. Hallie wiggled against him trying to get comfortable, and while she did that she felt him harden inside her, a naughty smile spread across her face as she thrusted downwards onto him, eliciting a groan from him.

"Minx." Draco growled. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her again and again……..

Hours later, Hallie lay on Draco's chest, still very intimately connected, and barely awake. "Did I hurt you too bad?" Draco asked while stroking her sweaty hair, not that he minded, he found that in the aftermath of love he very much loved seeing her this way.

"It didn't hurt that bad, it was just uncomfortable for a few minuets." She mumbled into his chest. "This is nice." Hallie sighed contently.

"What is?" he asked.

"Lying here next to you. I think this is the safest I ever felt in my life." She said and then kissed one of his nipples, causing him to shiver.

"What about home?" he asked, his hands now rubbing soothing circles on her bare back. "What home, to me I really never had a home. My aunt and uncle hate magic and they never treated me as their child nor do they love me. My cousin, Allen is even worse he…." Hallie said but suddenly stopped when she realized that she was revealing her one and only secret to him, the only one she ever kept from him.

"What? What has your cousin done to you?" He asked, clenching his fists tightly. He couldn't believe that in all these years her relatives were emotionally abusing her and making her home life hell. Hallie glanced up at him, her eyes wide and full of anxiety and misery. Draco felt his heart rupture by just looking at her, so hurt and sad.

"Hallie you can tell me anything, you know." He said kissing her on the forehead reassuringly.

"When I was little and couldn't protect myself properly yet, Allen would get his gang of friends to hound me and make fun of me. sooner or later they started slapping me and tying me down so they could use me as their personal punching bag. They would call it Hallie Hunting Season, every time, every day." Hallie said, a few tears silently trailing down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh baby." Draco gasped and encircled his arms around her petite form and hugged her even closer to him. "I'm so so sorry." He said as she stroked the back of her head as she sobbed into the hollow of his shoulder. "Did you ever tell your aunt and uncle about this?" he asked, even more furious then he had been before. If it wasn't for Hallie, and the stupid apparate not charm on the castle; he would apparate out of here and to her house where he could show Allen what happens when people mess with his girl.

"I did, Aunt Jade just called me a nasty lying bitch that deserves to die the way my parents died, and my Uncle Scott slapped me across the face for telling such blasphemy against my golden boy cousin." She said with a face devoid of emotion. Again Draco gasped, and he made a move to get up so he could some how leave and give the Dursley's a piece of his mind and fist. But Hallie stopped him, as if reading his mind.

"Don't worry they haven't hit me since I've turned sixteen and have been able to protect myself against them. They're just a bunch of dumb muggles, Draco they're not even worth it." She said.

"Yeah they aren't but you are." He said and again attempted to get up but Hallie held him down with a strong grip and a pleading look. "Please don't try and go after them, they aren't worth Azkaban." She pleaded.

"Fine, I'm sorry this had to happen to you, I'll try and do everything I can to get you out of their and with me." He said nuzzling her neck. Hallie smiled and kissed the side of his face. Hallie was about to fall asleep but then she bolted upright as she remembered something.

"What, what is it?" Draco asked concerned.

"The first task is in two days….no wait it's tomorrow." She said after looking at the clock, which revealed it to be one in the morning.

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out together. And you will survive this tournament." He said soothingly and grabbed her around the waist and made her lay back down on top of him.

"Your right, I'm worrying for nothing." She said sleepily.

"I love you." He whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep, but not before he caught her 'I love you'.

Hallie was the first to awaken the next morning while Draco slept soundly beneath her. She was content for the first time in her life, actually the only time she had ever felt content was when she was in the arms of Draco Malfoy. He looked like a vulnerable little boy while he slept; he was so adorable yet handsome. She tenderly pushed his blond bangs out of his face and placed a chastised kiss on his forehead. A small smile graced his lips as she stroked his hair; she liked how his hair was always thick, smooth and silky.

After a while Hallie carefully untangled herself from him and got out of bed and padded over to his personal bathroom to take a shower.


End file.
